


Domesticity

by Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [6]
Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Rob wonders every day just how he ever got so lucky.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no words for why I wrote this. I thought I had this pairing out of my head after the last story. And more fluff? WTF? I should be writing HTM! Or probably actually doing housework. Instead, I give you this. 
> 
> As always, zero disrespect intended towards these guys' families. They are living happy as a lark wherever in the universe you want them to be. I just needed the guys "single" for the sake of this ficlet.

The arm sliding around his waist startled Rob into looking up at the mirror where he was brushing his teeth. He gave a fond smile around his toothbrush when he saw who it was, and relaxed and hummed happily as Billy snugged his still sleep-warm naked torso up to his own and planted a couple of lazy kisses where his neck joined his shoulder. He finished up, spitting the toothpaste left in his mouth into the sink and turning his head for a proper good morning kiss.

Rob rested his hand over Billy’s where it rested on his hip just above the waistband of his low-slung sleep pants and chuckled.

If you had told either of them even 10 years ago that they would end up here, both of them would have laughed in your face. They would insist that they were straight as a rail and nothing would ever change that.

That was before they met. It took over a year for either of them to realize that the reason they fit together so perfectly musically was because they fit together so perfectly personally. Two years later, Mike and Stephen got sick of the two of them walking on eggshells around each other and locked them in a closet, not letting them out until they admitted their feelings to each other and sorted their shit out. 

That had been eight years ago. Rob stroked his thumb over the ring on Billy's hand and smiled.

Because five years ago, they got married.

Billy nuzzled behind Rob’s ear. “What are you smiling about?” He started lightly trailing his fingers over the skin of Rob’s lower belly.

“Us.”

“Is that so?” Rob gave a small moan as Billy started to kiss and nibble his way down Rob’s throat, making it hard for him to focus. The erection that was starting to fill out against his ass wasn’t helping, either. “Hmm… what about us?”

“How… how we met, how we... *groan* how we got together. How… oh, fuck, babe… how five years later I still can’t believe I was lucky enough to… to be the one to marry you… Billy, fuck!” Rob leaned forward to brace himself on the counter in front of him, grinding his ass back into Billy.

Billy groaned, then chuckled. He slid his hand down to cup Rob through the front of his pants. “Yeah babe, that was kind of the idea here.” He stroked up along the hard length under his hand before teasing his fingers just under the waistband. He had just slipped his hand in and wrapped it around Rob’s shaft when…

“Da? Puh?”

Billy dropped his head to Rob’s shoulder and withdrew his hand, groaning in frustration. Rob just laughed.

Because three years ago, they had hired a surrogate. They both donated their sperm to the cause. They had no way to know whose had ultimately fertilized the egg, and they didn’t care enough about it to have the DNA tests done.

And now their two year old daughter was standing in the doorway of their bathroom, dragging a stuffed bunny by an ear in one hand and sleepily rubbing one eye with the other.

Rob straightened, reaching for a t-shirt that was hopefully long enough to help cover the raging hard on he still had. He turned and gave Billy a gentle kiss before pushing him aside enough to get by.

“Go, get your shower. I’ll get this one dressed and eating breakfast before I change for the day.” He scooped his daughter up onto his hip, calling back over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. “Don’t take too long! Remember we have to be at the studio for rehearsal at ten!” He laughed as Billy grunted and shut the bathroom door, then set the little girl down and followed as she ran off to her room to get dressed. Rob shook his head with a fond smile, still trying to figure out what he did so right to end up this lucky.

Because after rehearsal they were headed to the park to let her play awhile while they spent some time with their surrogate, who was currently seven months along with their son.


End file.
